Detective and Mrs Geek
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: This is a follow up of sorts to Talk nerdy to me, but can be read alone. Olivia comes up with the perfect geeky proposal for Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N none of the characters belong to me I am just using them for fun whilst up a tree to keep me warm.**

It had been just shy of two years since Detective Olivia Benson had made public her love for both Harry Potter but more importantly a certain blonde ADA. In that time Olivia couldn't believe how much her life had changed. She had gone from being the first to arrive at work and the last to leave to barely making it in on time and clock watching at the end of the day, now she was one of the lucky ones with a lover waiting on her return each day. In those two years they had found an apartment together and talked of a future with marriage and a child or two although Alex shared the detectives love of all things Hogwarts she was not in favour if naming their planned children Dumbledore or Hagrid much to Olivia's disappointment.

It was a slow day in the station and Olivia was busy thinking about the ways her life had changed and thinking of all the things that were still to come as she tapped her pen on the desk she began to formulate the perfect plan in which she could ask Alex to marry her. Deciding that she wasn't going to get any work done she began looking at engagement rings online so caught up in what she was doing she failed to notice Elliot coming up behind her until he was looking over her shoulder making her jump as he spoke,  
"Hey Liv you finally decided to put a ring on it?"  
"Um well...yes it's time, she makes me so happy, I'm just worried she might say no."  
"Trust me Liv that woman is crazy about you. If you need any help just yell."  
"Thanks El, I might take you up on that."  
Turning back to the screen Liv bookmarked a page and then picking up her jacket announced she had an to run an errand and so was taking off early as it was Friday but to call if she was needed.

Walking to the jewellers Liv began making a mental list of all the things she would need make her plan work the ring was just the first hing needed she would also need some candles a copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and some ribbon. Pulling out her phone she dialled a familiar number hoping the person would help her put her plan into motion her call was answer after just a few rings,  
"Novak"  
"Casey it's me Olivia I need a favour..."  
After outlining her plan to Casey and getting her assurance of help and a few ideas Liv entered the jewellers looking for the perfect ring in the first step of her plan to make the blonde her wife. After an hour of pouring over rings Liv had found the one she thought perfect for Alex and as luck would have it they had just the size she needed so she was able to take it away then and there.

After leaving the jewellery store she headed to the mall to find a book shop to find the book she needed, as she was explaining her plan the store assistant looked impressed with the detectives idea but persuaded her there was a better way showing her the empty book shells and the spare dust jackets Liv realised she was right and purchased what she needed as well as a calligraphy set and some nice paper as well as some light blue ribbon. Stopping at the local grocery store for some candles, wine and flowers Liv set off home to prepare for what she hoped would be the best night of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile across town in her office Alex was having the day from hell she had lost a file, been chewed out by Judge Donnelly, spilt her coffee and broke the heel on her favourite shoes. Sitting down at her desk she ran a hand through her hair and looking at the clock was pleased to see she only had two hours left before she could go home and snuggle with her girlfriend and that thought alone put a smile on her face for the first time that day. Pulling her laptop towards her she resolve to get her paperwork finished and then head out early and surprise Liv with dinner, little did she know she was the one in for the surprise.

About an hour later Alex was surprised by a knock on her office door calling out a quick "come in" Alex turned back to her screen hoping to finish her sentence before being distracted by her visitor. Looking up she saw Casey leaning against the door frame,  
"Hi Casey you okay?"  
"Not really Alex, I just heard from the defence on the Rowling case that they are denying the plea we only have until Monday before the trial starts I really need your help."  
Sighing and once again running her hand through her hair Alex glances at the time and realises there is little chance of her getting out of the office on time let alone early.  
"Okay Case give me ten minutes to finish this and I'll come by your office and you can get me up to speed."  
"Thanks Alex I really am sorry for spoiling your Friday night."  
Alex just smiled and turned back to her laptop, after saving her document she text Liv to let her know she would be late home and not to worry, she headed down to Casey's office ready to start on a new case the name of which was familiar even though she couldn't quite place it.

At home Liv smiled when she read the text and knowing that Casey was in for a rough couple of hours vowed to buy the young attorney something cute to say thank you. Sitting at the table the deceive began to assemble her plan, first practising with the calligraphy pen and with what she wanted to write she was surprised at how easy the words came to her. After half an hour she had finished writing and was undertaking the difficult task of sticking the paper in the book shell she had brought earlier. Once it was dry she put the cover on and threaded the ribbon through the ring and tied it in the book was opened Alex would see the ring and still be able to read what she had written underneath once that was done she arranged the candles and flowers and headed off to take a shower and get dressed in Alex's favourite dress, as she was applying her make up she texted Casey and then began to pace the apartment as the nerves returned in full force.

In her office Casey Novak once again cursed herself for agreeing to help Liv out not that she didn't love them both but because Alex was in full 'Ice Queen' mode and all Casey wanted to do was escape, sighing with relief when she saw the text from the detective she was currently plotting ways to hurt. Looking up she declared,  
"Okay thanks Alex I think I can take it from here why don't you just head out and I will see you Monday. Thanks again for your help."  
Looking up in surprise Alex nodded and began to gather her stuff up turning as she got to the door.  
"Sorry for being bitchy Case it's just been one of those day's. I'll see you Monday unless something comes up over the weekend."  
"No worries Al, have a good weekend and thanks for your help."  
"Okay, don't stay too late."  
As the blonde left she texted Liv to say she was on her way home frowning as she hadn't received a reply by the time she pulled up at the apartment they shared. Checking her phone once more she threw it in her bag and made her way to the front door. Gasping as she opened it to revel the lounge bathed in candle light.


	3. Chapter 3

Calling out Liv's name as she walked in she was worried when she received no response, spotting the flowers next to the bowl for keys, she read the note that was in Olivia's distinctive handwriting to read,

My darling Alex,  
Don't look so worried! I am waiting for you in our bedroom but first there is a gift waiting for you on the coffee table, enjoy it before coming to find me.  
All my love Liv xx

Walking to the coffee table Alex saw a bag from the bookshop in the city she loved to visit and kicked off her heels as she sat on the couch she pulled the bag towards her noting as she did that it was really light. Opening the bag she smiled when she pulled out a copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince her smile soon turned to a frown of confusion when she realised she already owned the book and Liv would know this as she was the one that gave it to her and that it felt far to light for a book of its size, opening it carefully she gasped when she saw the beautiful diamond ring and the. Saw the words underneath holding the ring in her hand she began to read the page titles 'The Unbreakable Vow',

I Detective Olivia Benson make this vow,

Alexandra, I promise that the love I feel for you today will pale into insignificance to how much I will love you tomorrow. I promise that I would die for you, I promise that I will always fight to come home to you and the children that are to come. I promise that one day we can move from the city and live by a lake just as you have always wanted. I promise to be faithful always and to trust you without reserve a trust made of gold not glass so it can be remoulded and made stronger if it should ever brake. I promise to support you and to stand by your side as you achieve your goals. I promise to check for spiders and defend you from all things that go bump in the night. I promise to be less guarded and let you in even when I want to run. I promise to lay of the doughnuts so we can have a long life together filled with children, grandchildren and one day maybe even great grandchildren. I promise we can have a dog named Fluffy. All of this i vow to you along side my promise to love you forever and always be yours.

So my darling Alex would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

All my love Olivia. Xxxx

Standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes Alex headed for the bedroom which was also flooded with candle light she saw Olivia standing by the window chewing her lip in the cute way she had when nervous, smiling hesitantly as Alex approached her yes winded when she saw the ring in Alex's finger.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Oh my darling Olivia it is a yes, yes I will marry you my darling Detective."  
They began to kiss and soon fell into bed to celebrate their engagement.

Six months later.

It had taken just six months for Alex and Liv to plan their wedding and today was the day it wasn't going to be a lavish occasion just them on the beach at sunset declaring their love in front of friends and family. It was agreed by all in attendance that it was a beautiful affair and that the two were perfect for each other. As the two walked into the marquee for the reception they heard Casey announce,  
"Please be upstanding for Detective and Mrs Geek."  
It was a night of laughter and joy that celebrated the love of two women and all things geeky they enjoyed.

The End.


End file.
